Kyuhyun Seongsaengnim
by Sparklove0203
Summary: Kyuhyun masih berusia 23 tahun, tapi hidupnya terlalu pelik dan kini ia harus menjadi guru di sebuah SMA asrama khusus pria yang nyaris berisi siswa-siswa badung. Tapi Kyuhyun harus bertahan, ia harus menafkahi calon putranya dan ini adalah satu-satunya pekerjaan dengan lingkungan dan gaji yang layak. Mpreg, Smut, Changkyu, Yunkyu, Kyumin, Wonkyu, please dont like dont read.
1. Chapter 1

Cho Kyuhyun, pemuda tinggi semapai dengan kulit putih bersih dan wajah tampan itu genap memijak usia 23 tahun ini. Kyuhyun menyelesaikan pendidikannya di jenjang tertinggi dalam usia yang terhitung lumayan muda di negaranya, setengah tahun yang lalu, saat ia masih berusia 22. Sejak dulu ia terkenal sebagai pemuda jenius, Kyuhyun cukup menikmati julukannya itu yang saat itu membuatnya cukup populer pula. Dengan kepopulerannya itu juga, orientasi seksual Kyuhyun sudah tidak lagi jadi rahasia diantara orang-orang. Semua orang tahu kalau Cho Kyuhyun yang tampan memang tidak menyukai wanita, ia lebih memilih pria.

Dan dari sekian banyak mantan kekasihnya, ada satu pria yang sungguh-sungguh ia cintai hingga Kyuhyun rela menyerahkan tubuhnya pada orang itu. Namun sayang, sepertinya kadar cinta pemuda itu tidak seimbang dengan cinta yang sudah diberikan Kyuhyun padanya. Terkadang ada titik-titik penyesalan yang muncul dalam hatinya dan terasa jauh lebih menyakitkan daripada luka biasa yang tampak oleh mata. Kalau saja tidak banyak hal yang menimpanya saat itu, kalau saja Kyuhyun bisa berpikir lebih rasional saat itu, Kyuhyun pasti sudah mapan bekerja di perusahaan yang sudah lama diimpikannya. Tapi dengan keadaannya sekarang...

Kyuhyun berdecak, lalu menghembuskan napas dengan sedih. Diusapnya lembut perutnya yang buncit. Kemeja tebal dan sweeter yang melapisi tubuhnya masih terasa kurang untuknya menghangatkan diri, menghangatkan hatinya yang sekejap terasa mendingin. Kyuhyun mengusap perutnya lagi, semakin merasa sesak tapi ia tidak punya airmata lagi untuk menangis. Lagipula Kyuhyun mensyukuri keadaannya kini. Ia bersyukur masih bisa bekerja sebagai guru di sebuah SMA swasta, disediakan rumah kecil dalam sekolah asrama itu, mendapat gaji layak, dan diberi kesempatan kedua untuk membesarkan bayinya dalam lingkungan yang layak.

Kyuhyun juga tidak menyesali kehadiran bayi ini. Semakin besar tubuh kecil ini tumbuh dalam rahimnya, semakin besar pula cinta Kyuhyun tumbuh untuk putranya ini kelak. Bagaimanapun caranya, Kyuhyun berjanji untuk melindungi bayinya, membesarkannya dengan kasih sayang, dan memenuhi semua kebutuhan yang tak pernah bisa didapatkan Kyuhyun sedari kecil. Meskipun kekasihnya meninggalkan Kyuhyun karena nyawa yang tumbuh tanpa diharapkan ini, Kyuhyun tidak menyalahkan bayi ini. Kalau harus ada yang disalahkan, Kyuhyun akan memasang punggungnya untuk melindungi putranya yang bahkan belum diberi kesempatan untuk menghirup dinginnya dunia.

Sekarang Kyuhyun sudah memasuki trimester akhir kehamilannya, hanya menunggu 6 minggu lagi sampai putera kecilnya lahir ke dunia.

Kyuhyun tersenyum lembut, semakin asik mengusap-usap perutnya dan melangkah masuk ke pekarangan sekolah dengan percaya diri. Ia tidak peduli pada pandangan siswa siswa yang meliriknya aneh, atau cibiran dan jari jari yang menunjuk ke arah perutnya yang buncit.

* * *

"Kalian sudah mengerjakan tugas yang kuberikan kemarin?" Kyuhyun langsung menodong satu kelas siswa yang tengah riuh mengabaikannya. Ia memukul papan tulis dua kali, berhasil menarik perhatian hingga seluruh mata tertuju padanya. Seluruh mata, termasuk mata mata yang memandangnya tak suka. "Kumpulkan tugasnya sekarang. Oper ke depan." Perintahnya sembari berdiri tepat di tengah, di depan kelas dengan memegangi perutnya yang membuncit.

Suara ribut ribut kecil terdengar, namun alih alih buku buku itu tetap terkumpul juga. Tapi Kyuhyun tidak bisa dibohongi, ia menghitung kembali jumlah tugas yang terkumpul dan dibandingkannya dengan jumlah siswa hadir saat itu. Begitu Kyuhyun menemukan jumlah yang tidak sesuai, dengan sengit Kyuhyun memukul meja terdepan. Kembali menarik perhatian.

"Siapa yang tidak mengumpul tugas?"

Tidak ada yang menjawab.

"Taecyeon, Junsu, Kris, Chanyeol, apa kalian mengumpulkan tugas?"

Keempat nama yang dipanggil itu tetap tidak menjawab, justru dengan angkuh mereka saling tertawa satu sama lain dan mengabaikan Kyuhyun begitu saja. Kyuhyun mendengus, jengah. Ditekannya bagian bawah perut buncitnya yang tiba-tiba terasa keram. Mengajar di sekolah khusus laki-laki memang lebih sulit dari yang ia bayangkan, terlebih dengan keadaannya...

Tapi Kyuhyun menolak diremehkan hanya karena dirinya tengah mengandung besar. Dengan tegas Kyuhyun menunjuk keempat siswa itu, matanya melotot marah. "Siapapun yang tidak mengerjakan tugas silahkan keluar sekarang sebelum kulipatgandakan hukuman kalian. Sekarang!"

Suara dengusan saling menyusul satu sama lain. Bukan hanya empat orang, tujuh orang bangun dan melangkah angkuh, sebelum mereka melalui Kyuhyun, tiga diantaranya berdecih dan melempar pandangan sinis pada Kyuhyun namun Kyuhyun tetap mengabaikannya, mencoba mengabaikan satu sorot dendam yang berkilat di mata Taecyeon.

Begitu ketujuh siswa itu menghilang keluar kelas, Kyuhyun kembali membuka bukunya, memilah rumus rumus baru dan kembali menuliskannya di papan tulis. Menjelaskan dengan begitu detail meski sebagian besar siswa memilih untuk mengabaikannya.

* * *

Bel berdentang dua kali, menandakan waktu istirahat telah tiba. Kyuhyun belum selesai menjelaskan dan memberi izin saat nyaris semua siswanya berhamburan keluar. Mungkin sudah jengah berada di dalam kelas terlebih berada di satu ruangan bersama guru yang terkenal _killer_. Tapi masih ada satu siswa yang berdiam di dalam kelas, Kyuhyun baru menyadarinya saat pemuda itu bangun dan mendekat ke meja depan.

"Ya, Changmin-ah? Kau ingin menanyakan sesuatu?" Kyuhyun tersenyum lembut pada siswa favoritnya itu. Biar bagaimanapun, Changmin adalah siswa tercerdas di kelas dan Changmin tidak pernah mencoba mencari masalah dengannya. Berbeda dari siswa lain pada umumnya. Justru terkadang, siswa bertubuh tinggi dan tampan itu menawarkan bantuan padanya.

"Apa Seongsaengnim butuh bantuan?" -nah.

Kyuhyun hanya membalasnya dengan senyum tipis dan menggeleng sebelum menyusun buku-buku tugas siswanya. Ia mengusap perutnya sekali, meminta maaf pada bayinya sebelum Kyuhyun mengangkat tumpukan buku berat itu dan disandarkannya di perut. "Oh, tidak apa. Aku bisa membawanya sendiri."

Changmin gugup melihat Kyuhyun yang kewalahan. Ia benar-benar ingin membantu, terlebih saat di lihatnya Kyuhyun meringis sembari sesekali menekan bagian bawah perutnya.

"Biar kubantu, please." pinta Changmin memelas. Membuat Kyuhyun tidak bisa menolak dan akhirnya terpaksa mengalah, membiarkan pemuda itu membawakan tumpukan buku itu untuknya.

Keduanya hanya mengobrol ringan selagi mereka menuruni tangga perlahan-lahan, Changmin berusaha mengimbangi langkah pelan dan hati-hati Kyuhyun hingga mereka mencapai lantai satu. Tempat dimana kantor sekaligus kamar Kyuhyun berada. Di ruangan terpojok dengan dua pintu dan jendela yang tertutup rapat.

"Letakkan saja disitu, Changmin-sshi." Kyuhyun menunjuk meja kerjanya.

"Ada yang perlu kubantu lagi, Seongsaenim?"

"Tidak ada Changmin-sshi, kalau aku butuh bantuan, aku akan memanggilmu, ne?" Kyuhyun tersenyum dan mengucapkan terimakasih, saat Changmin sudah keluar, buru-buru dikuncinya kamar/kantor kerjanya itu dan Kyuhyun segera membaringkan tubuhnya di atas tempat tidur yang masih tersusun rapi.

Kyuhyun mengerang gelisah, diusapnya perut buncitnya yang terasa keram. Padahal masih ada satu bulan lebih sebelum bayinya lahir. Tapi ia semakin sering mengalami keluhan ini dan itu. "Kau banyak merepotkan umma akhir-akhir ini, baby." ujar Kyuhyun sembari mengusap perutnya. Tapi curahan hatinya yang sederhana itu mendapat respon dua tendangan lembut dari dalam rahimnya. Kyuhyun hanya tertawa, dan mengusap perutnya makin lembut. "Umma hanya bercanda, sayang." ujarnya sembari terbangun dengan susah payah. Dengan langkah terbuka, Kyuhyun membuka kulkas di sisi jendela kamarnya. Senyum sedihnya sempat terukir saat tanpa sengaja ia melirik sebuah bingkai foto di atas kulkas. Kyuhyun bahkan tidak mengerti kenapa ia tetap memajang foto itu.

"Kau lapar? Kita cari makanan, ne?"

* * *

TBC.


	2. Chapter 2

Warning! MPREG! ANGST! SMUT KYUHYUN X YUNHO. DONT LIKE DONT READ!

...-...

Kyuhyun tengah sibuk memeriksa tugas-tugas siswanya saat pintu ruang kamarnya diketuk. Yang membuat Kyuhyun heran, ini tengah malam. Siapa yang mengetuk pintu kamarnya malam-malam begini? Terlebih, pintu yang diketuk adalah pintu pertama yang langsung berhadapan dengan taman sekolah.

Kyuhyun menyelonjorkan kakinya terlebih dulu, memijat pinggang dan mengusapi perut buncitnya saat ia bangun dengan hati-hati.

Begitu Kyuhyun membuka pintu, ia dibuat kaget saat tahu siapa yang berdiri di depan kamarnya malam-malam di tengah hujan lebat seperti ini.

"Yunho-sshi? Ada apa malam-malam begini?"

Kyuhyun buru-buru menyingkir, memberi jalan pada lelaki tegap bertubuh tinggi itu untuk masuk ke dalam kamarnya. Pria itu basah kuyup, mungkin karena itu juga begitu ia menapak masuk langsung saja dibukanya kemeja yang ia kenakan. Kyuhyun tidak memprotesnya. Ia buru-buru menutup pintu dan mencarikan bathrobe.

"Istriku sedang mengamuk, aku tidak mau berada dirumah setidaknya sampai besok."

Kyuhyun hanya mengangguk. Tidak berani menyela tentang kenapa kepala sekolah tempatnya bekerja harus lari kemari saat ia bertengkar dengan istrinya.

"Kau tidak keberatan kan aku bermalam disini, Kyuhyun-sshi?" Yunho melirik Kyuhyun, membuat pemuda yang berusia sepuluh tahun dibawahnya itu mendadak merona.

"Tentu saja tidak apa-apa, Yunho-sshi. Anda yang memberikan ruangan ini, anda bebas datang kapan saja." Ujar Kyuhyun sembari tersenyum ramah. "Anda mau minum apa, Yunho-sshi?"

Yunho mengikat bathrobe yang diberikan Kyuhyun padanya lalu duduk di pinggir ranjang. Ditatapnya pemuda yang tengah memunggunginya itu lekat-lekat. "Kopi panas saja."

Kyuhyun mengangguk, dan segera menuangkan kopi panas dari dalam teko. Ia memang menyediakan kopi lebih malam ini, karena Kyuhyun berniat begadang menyelesaikan pekerjaannya memeriksa tugas para siswa. Karena kebetulan besok hari minggu, Kyuhyun tidak takut dirinya akan kesiangan. Tapi ia benar-benar tidak menduga kedatangan Yunho malam ini, meski diam-diam dalam hati Kyuhyun sudah bisa mengira apa niat awal kepala sekolah muda itu datang ke kamarnya malam-malam begini.

"Kopinya, Yunho-sshi."

Kyuhyun segera berpaling saat Yunho tersenyum manis padanya dan sebisanya mengusap lembut jemarinya saat ia menyerahkan cangkir berisi kopi panas itu.

"Kau sudah memikirkan tawaranku itu, Kyuhyun-sshi?"

Hati Kyuhyun berdesir mendengarnya. Yunho sudah sering sekali menanyakan hal ini. Kepala Sekolah ini memang punya niat baik, mengadopsi anak yang belum lahir ini secara legal. Kyuhyun yakin anaknya kelak akan punya kehidupan dan masa depan cerah kalau Jung Yunho yang akan menjadi ayahnya. Tapi tetap saja, hatinya terasa berat... Bayi ini sudah hidup delapan bulan dalam tubuhnya, Kyuhyun tidak bisa menghindar untuk tidak menyayangi darah dagingnya sendiri. Ia tidak yakin dirinya bisa memberikan bayi ini pada orang lain. "B-berikan waktu lagi, Yunho-sshi." bisiknya lirih, sembari berpura-pura kembali fokus pada tugas-tugas di hadapannya. "Aku menyayangi anak ini."

Yunho mengangguk. "Aku mengerti." Ujarnya sembari meletakkan cangkir itu di meja nakas. "Tapi aku memberimu kesempatan untuk meraih masa depanmu sekali lagi, pikirkanlah kembali."

Kyuhyun hanya mengangguk, kepalanya tertunduk. Tiba-tiba saja dadanya terasa sesak. Diam-diam dengan ditutupi meja, Kyuhyun memeluk perut besarnya dengan sebelah tangan. Memikirkan kemungkinan ia harus menyerahkan bayinya pada orang lain, demi kebaikan bayi ini— rasanya begitu berat.

"Kau tidak nyaman aku berada disini?"

Suara Yunho kembali bertanya, Kyuhyun dengan gugup menggeleng. "T-tentu saja tidak Yunho-sshi."

Yunho menyeringai, ia mengangkat sebelah tangannya pada Kyuhyun. Seakan mengisyaratkan pemud itu untuk mendekat. "Kalau begitu kemari, Kyuhyun-ah."

Hati Kyuhyun berdesir saat formalitas diantara mereka tiba-tiba berganti dengan embel-embel sederhana '_Kyuhyun-ah'_, ia hanya bisa menatap tangan yang terjulur ke arahnya itu sesaat. Tapi seakan diperintah, tubuhnya bergerak sendiri tanpa bisa menolak. Kyuhyun berdiri, ia sendiri tahu tidak mungkin menolak hal ini. Dengan lambat dan hati berat, ia melangkah mendekat ke Yunho lalu berdiri tepat di hadapan pria tinggi itu.

Tanpa menunggu, Yunho langsung menarik lengan Kyuhyun dan membimbing pemuda itu untuk duduk di atas pangkuannya. Kyuhyun benar-benar tidak menolak, ia melakukannya. Duduk disana dengan kaki dan tangan gemetar sembari sebisa mungkin membalas tatapan setajam elah milik Yunho.

"Istriku semakin menyebalkan akhir-akhir ini. Dia marah-marah pada semua hal tidak penting." Yunho memulai ceritanya, sembari memeluk pinggang Kyuhyun dengan sebelah tangannya. Sedang sebelah tangannya lagi digunakannya untuk mengusap perut buncit Kyuhyun. Kyuhyun sedikit berjengit dan perutnya menegang, tapi ia masih cukup tenang untuk meladeni Yunho.

"Sejak awal aku tidak mencintainya, dan ditambah lagi dia tidak bisa memberikan anak untukku. Kenapa aku yang disalahkan? Kau setuju kalau aku menceraikannya, Kyuhyun-ah?"

Kyuhyun kebingungan, terlebih saat tangan Yunho bergerak makin naik ke dadanya. Dengan tangan gemetar ia mencoba menyingkirkan tangan itu dari sana. "K-kenapa tidak mencoba mendiskusikan hal ini dengan istri anda, Yunho-sshi? Mungkin pernikahan kalian masih bisa diselamatkan?"

"Ck! Ck!" Yunho menekan telunjuknya di bibir Kyuhyun, mengisyaratkan pemuda itu untuk diam. "Pernikahan ini sudah tidak bisa diselamatkan." Ujarnya sinis. "Kau lebih manis dari istriku, kau lebih baik, kau penyabar, kau tegar. Kenapa kita tidak bertemu sejak awal saja, hm?"

Kyuhyun tersenyum canggung. Ia berjengit, menggigil saat tiba-tiba Yunho menyelipkan kepalanya di ceruk lehernya lalu mulai menghisapi daging sensitif itu dengan penuh perhatian.

"Kau pasti tahu kenapa aku datang kemari malam-malam, ne?"

"N-ne"

"Kau ingin menolaknya? Aku akan pergi sekarang kalau kau tidak mau."

Kyuhyun merasa dilema. Jujur ia tidak mau melakukannya. Tapi pria ini yang sudah memberinya kesempatan, pekerjaan, dan harapan. Bibirnya seakan terkunci untuk menolaknya. Terlebih, ini bukan pertama kalinya. Hampir dua minggu sekali Yunho datang kemari. Dan mereka melakukan hal ini. Kyuhyun berusaha menolak saat pertama Yunho mencoba menggodanya, tapi dorongan seksual yang semakin hari semakin meningkat karena kehamilan ini— membuat Kyuhyun tanpa sengaja terseret dalam hubungan gelap dengan Yunho. Ia tidak berniat melakukan hal buruk, tapi Kyuhyun tahu ia sudah terlanjur melakukan dosa ini. Dan Kyuhyun tidak bisa menghentikannya. Ia tidak ingin terusir dari tempat ini dan mengorbankan hidup bayinya.

"T-terserah padamu, Yunho-sshi." akhirnya Kyuhyun menjawab, membuat Yunho menyeringai menang. Lalu dengan lembut Yunho membimbing Kyuhyun untuk berbaring di atas ranjang, dengan penuh perhatian ia mempreteli seluruh kancing sweeter yang dikenakan Kyuhyun. Bibirnya bergerak lembut menyesapi tiap jengkal leher dan turun ke dada Kyuhyun.

Hati Yunho berdesir, melihat dada yang membengkak itu hasratnya kembali membumbung tinggi. DI masa kini, pria yang mengandung bukan lagi hal tabu. Tubuh yang diberkati itu seakan berkembang untuk mampu menampung nyawa lain, dan dada mereka juga ikut tumbuh selayaknya dada wanita. Menampung susu yang kelak akan digunakan untuk memberi makan bayi-bayinya. Yunho menekan payudara yang kenyal itu, mulai mengira-ngira ukurannya.

Tapi masa masih belum menerima keberadaan pria-pria mengandung, terlebih jika mereka tidak memiliki pasangan. Dunia akan semakin memandang mereka dengan sebelah mata. Tapi Kyuhyun ini, Cho Kyuhyun ini sudah menarik perhatiannya sejak saat pertama mereka berjumpa.

Yunho menyesap ujung puting kiri Kyuhyun, diremasnya daging kenyal itu hingga Kyuhyun mengerang dengan kaki menekuk, berusaha menahan desah dan erangan dari bibirnya.

"Jangan ditahan, Kyuhyun-ah." Bisik Yunho lembut sembari mengekang Kyuhyun diantara tangannya. Ditatapnya lembut pemuda itu. Ia membungkuk untuk meraup bibir Kyuhyun sembari sebelah tangannya menanggalkan seluruh pakaian bawah Kyuhyun. Kyuyun membalas ciumannya, perlahan lembut, sebelum persetubuhan itu berubah makin bergairah.

Yunho yang sejak awal sudah menanggalkan seluruh pakaiannya, hanya perlu menarik tali bathrobenya dan kini mereka sama-sama telanjang tanpa sehelai benangpun melindungi keduanya. Yunho melebarkan kedua kaki Kyuhyun, dengan penuh perhatian jari jempolnya sedikit menyusup ke dalam lubang rektum Kyuhyun. Katakan ia punya persiapan sejak awal, Yunho mengakuinya. Ia sudah membawa lubricant sachet di dalam kantungnya dan sekarang diolesinya di atas kejantanannya sendiri. Dengan senang hati, Yunho mengecup pipi dan bibir Kyuhyun sekali lagi, berusaha menenangkan lawannya dan meyakinkan Kyuhyun saat sebelah tangannya mengusap-ngusap juniornya sendiri.

"P-pelan-pelan, Yunho-sshi." bisik Kyuhyun dengan suara lemah, dua tangannya memeluk perutnya sendiri, seakan berusaha melindungi bayi di dalam rahimnya sebelum pria ini menghantam tubuhnya dengan benda tumpul itu. Kyuhyun tahu ini berbahaya, kandungannya sudah berusia tua. Sebulan lagi. Tapi ia tahu Yunho tidak akan bersikap kasar padanya.

"Kau tidak perlu mengingatkannya, Kyuhyun-ah." Bisik Yunho lembut sembari mengecup perut besar Kyuhyun dan bersamaan, ia mendorong juniornya masuk perlahan-lahan.

"Aaaah~" Kyuhyun memejamkan matanya rapat-rapat, berusaha menikmati rasa sakit itu saat Yunho sudah berhasil memasukkan seluruh juniornya ke dalam rektum Kyuhyun.

Pria itu berhenti bergerak, menanti kesiapan Kyuhyun. Ia tidak akan memaksakan Kyuhyun jika pemuda itu belum siap menerima serangannya (?).

"Kau siap?"

Kyuhyun mengangguk lemah, dengan mata yang masih terpejam.

Diberi tanda start seperti itu, Yunho tanpa ragu-ragu mulai menarik pinggulnya, dan mendorongnya dalam-dalam. Menghasilkan erangan tinggi dari bibir Kyuhyun. Dalam lima belas menit, Tubuh Yunho dan Kyuhyun bersatu, suara kulit dan tubuh yang saling beradu mengisi ruangan, ditambah dengan desah dan erangan keduanya.

"Ah! Ahhng!" Kyuhyun menggeliat, menahan buncahan kenikmatan yang menderunya bertubi-tubi saat Yunho berhasil menghantam bundal prostat di dalam tubuhnya. Ia mengerang, sebelah tangan memegangi perut dan sebelah lagi memegangi lengan Yunho seakan berusaha bersandar pada pria ini.

Yunho tidak menyia-nyiakan kebebasan kedua tangannya, diremasnya dada Kyuhyun sembari terus bergerak cepat keluar dan masuk dari tubuh Kyuhyun. Suara erang dan desahan itu terdengar makin merdu di telinganya. Membuat Yunho terus bergerak untuk menemukan kenikmatan di dalam tubuh Kyuhyun, membuat lawannya sama-sama menikmati.

Tubuh Kyuhyun menegang, perutnya ikut menegang, tangannya terasa keram, saat Yunho berhenti bergerak dan membenamkan junior besar itu dalam-dalam di tubuhnya. Seakan bisa menebak apa yang terjadi, Kyuhyun menggigit bibirnya dan melenguh tinggi-tinggi saat Yunho menyemprotkan seluruh spermanya di dalam tubuh Kyuhyun. Kyuhyun terlalu berada di awang-awang, kepalanya seakan melayang. Perasaan familiar yang membuncah dari perutnya ini membuat bibirnya seakan refleks memanggil nama itu saat Yunho memijat juniornya perlahan. "S-Siwon-ahhh~"

"Siwon? Siapa Siwon?" kening Yunho mengerut, namun ia tidak berhenti memijat junior Kyuhyun hingga cairan putih menyeruak dari sana. Dengan lelah Yunho membaringkan dirinya di sebelah Kyuhyun. Pemuda itu sudah memejamkan matanya, napasnya berembus kasar dan tampaknya ia tidak berniat menjawab pertanyaan Yunho. Yunho pun tidak berniat untuk menekan pemuda itu lebih jauh, ia menarik tubuh Kyuhyun, memeluknya dengan lembut. Satu tangannya terus mengusap perut Kyuhyun dan sebelah tangannya terjulur di belakang punggung Kyuhyun untuk meremas dada kanannya.

Kyuhyun mengerang, merapatkan diri pada orang di sisinya ini, ia berbalik miring, memunggungi Yunho dan membiarkan pria itu memeluknya dari belakang. Diam-diam, sesak itu berhasil melesak di ujung matanya. Kyuhyun menangis dalam diam, baru sadar pada apa yang diucapkannya barusan. Dengan protektif, Kyuhyun memeluk perutnya sendiri. Tidak mempedulikan dua tangan Yunho yang masih belum puas memijat-mijat dua payudaranya.

'_Siwon-ah.'_

_...-..._

_tbc_


	3. Chapter 3

Pairing: Yunkyu, Changkyu, Wonkyu

Rating: NC-17

Warning: Mpreg

Summary: Kyuhyun masih berusia 23 tahun, tapi hidupnya terlalu pelik dan kini ia harus menjadi guru di sebuah SMA asrama khusus pria yang nyaris berisi siswa-siswa badung. Tapi Kyuhyun harus bertahan, ia harus menafkahi calon putranya dan ini adalah satu-satunya pekerjaan dengan lingkungan dan gaji yang layak.

.

.

.

Kyuhyun baru keluar dari kelasnya setelah menunggu seluruh siswa pulang. Namun ada satu siswa yang dengan sabar duduk tetap di kursinya dan menunggu teman-temannya pergi. Kyuhyun mencoba mengabaikannya dan membereskan barang-barangnya.

"Seongsaeng-nim, bolehkah aku mampir ke kantormu hari ini? Ada pelajaran yang belum kumengerti." Ujar pemuda itu menyela pekerjaan Kyuhyun.

Tadinya Kyuhyun berniat bergegas pergi dan mengabaikan Changmin. Namun nyatanya ia tidak bisa. Guru muda yang tengah mengandung tua itu malah mengangguk dan tersenyum pada muridnya yang baik itu.

"Tentu Changmin-ah. Kau boleh datang sekarang agar nanti pulangnya tidak terlalu larut malam."

Kyuhyun merasa seharusnya ia tidak mengizinkan Changmin hari itu. Belajar atau apapun alasannya, Kyuhyun bisa menebak Changmin memiliki niat lain yang tidak ada hubungannya dengan sekolah. Hei, muridnya yang jenius ini selalu menempati peringkat utama. Apa masalahnya dengan sedikit angka angka dan algoritma? Saat Kyuhyun menjelaskan pada Changmin sore itu di kamar sekaligus kantornya, Changmin hanya mengangguk angguk paham. Pemuda itu mengerti dan bahkan mengerjakan semua soal dengan baik.

Kyuhyun bingung sendiri pada permintaan awal murid tampannya ini. Changmin mampu mengerjakan semuanya dengan mudah. Untuk apa lagi bantuannya?

"Seongsaengnim? Apa kau butuh bantuan untuk mengoreksi tugas teman teman? Aku bisa menyumbang tenaga. Lagipula aku tidak sibuk." Tawar Changmin saat dilihatnya tumpukan tinggi buku tugas teman temannya di atas meja Kyuhyun.

"Tidak perlu Changmin-ah. Aku akan mengerjakannya sendiri. Kalau kau membantuku, nanti aku tidak ada pekerjaan lain." Kyuhyun tertawa dan mengusap tengkuknya. Sekarang, ia hanya ingin muridnya ini segera pulang. Kyuhyun tidak betah berlama lama melihat wajah tampan itu ada di dekatnya. Changmin duduk di atas sofanya, satu satunya sofa yang ada di ruangannya. Pemuda itu menyeruput teh yang dibuatkan untuknya. lalu sesekali tersenyum saat ia memergoki Kyuhyun melirik ke arahnya.

"Ini sudah sore, apa orangtuamu tidak akan mencarimu?"

"Appa dan Eomma sedang di luar kota sampai minggu depan. Aku ingin berada di sini lebih lama, boleh kah Seongsaeng-nim?"

Kyuhyun tertawa canggung, merasa tidak enak untuk menolak hingga ia mengangguk saja.

"Oh ya Seongsaengnim, kau sudah periksakan kandunganmu ke dokter? Aku bisa menemani kalau tidak ada yang menemanimu!"

Kyuhyun menelan ludah mendengarnya. Tapi ia membalas ucapan Changmin dengan senyuman. Guru muda itu duduk di sisi muridnya, ia memegangi pinggangnya yang terasa pegal. Perutnya besar dan ini menjadi beban yang cukup menyakitkan tubuhnya.

"Sudah dua minggu yang lalu. Yunho-seongsaengnim yang akan menemaniku, tidak perlu repot-repot Changmin-ah."

Wajah Changmin berubah keruh saat mendengar jawaban Changmin. Ia berpaling pada Kyuhyun dengan tampang serius "Seongsaengnim.. tidak tahukah dirimu kalau kau selalu dijadikan bahan gunjingan murid-murid? Aku tidak mengerti kenapa para pria itu bisa bergunjing. Tapi aku tidak suka mereka menggunjingkanmu. Yunho-seongsaengnim adalah pria beristri, please kumohon jangan terlalu sering berinteraksi dengannya. Please Kyuhyun-nim? Aku tidak suka kau dibicarakan yang jelek-jelek."

Kyuhyun tertawa canggung, bingung harus menjawab apa. "B-begitukah?"

"Ya! Apalagi beredar kabar kalau Yunho-seongsaengnim akan menceraikan istrinya dan namamu muncul menjadi orang ketiga penyebab kerusakan rumah tangga mereka. Kalau kau butuh pertolongan , panggil saja aku jangan Yunho-nim, Kyuhyun-ah!"

Semakin lama, ucapan Changmin semakin berani. Kyuhyun bahkan tidak berani menjawab saat pria yang lima tahun lebih muda darinya itu memanggilnya Kyuhyun-ah.

"Changmin-ah, kau tidak ingin pulang sekarang? Bagaimana kalau tidak ada bis lagi."

"Aku bisa jalan kaki. Tidak apa, rumahku tidak jauh dari sini. Seongsaengnim, tolong jangan abaikan aku." Changmin memelas. Ia mencengkeram lengan Kyuhyun saat Kyuhyun bermaksud untuk berdiri. Mau tidak mau itu membuat Kyuhyun duduk lagi, sebelah tangannya menahan perut.

"Aku tahu bahwa kau tahu, aku menyukaimu, Kyuhyun-ah. Ah, tidak! Aku mencintaimu. Jangan abaikan aku."

Kyuhyun menahan nafas, ia memalingkan wajahnya dengan gugup. Ini bukan pertama kalinya Changmin menyatakan perasaan padanya. Namun Kyuhyun belum bisa menerimanya.

"Aku tidak mengabaikanmu, Changmin-ah. Cha, makan lagi kuenya. Setelah itu minum dan bawa beberapa untuk pulang, orangtuamu tidak ada di rumah kan? Akan kubungkuskan nasi kepal untukmu." Kyuhyun berusaha berkelit. Ia menggeser piring kue di atas meja kepada Changmin. Hal itu membuat Changmin mendesah kecewa.

"Kau begitu ingin mengusirku, baiklah!" Changmin berdiri, tampangnya sedih. Sikap itu membuat Kyuhyun gelagapan, takut dirinya sudah membuat muridnya ini sedih untuk kesekian kalinya.

"A-aku tidak bermaksud begitu, Changmin-ah. C-cha, ayo duduk lagi. Kau mau disini sampai kapan? Ayo kutemani." Kyuhyun menepuk-nepuk kursinya dan dengan cepat Changmin kembali duduk, senyum merekah di wajahnya. Kyuhyun sendiri bingung, dadanya berdegup kuat sekali saat Changmin menunjukkan wajah sedih tadi itu. Ia tidak menyukainya.

"Hehe, Seongsaengnim memang baik sekali! Terimakasih, Kyuhyun-nim!" Changmin duduk dengan senang, ia melebarkan kakinya, tanpa sengaja menyentuh paha Kyuhyun yang duduk disisinya. Kyuhyun berjengit, namun tidak pindah. Begitupula dengan Changmin yang tidak memindahkan kakinya kemanapun lagi.

Changmin mengunyah kuenya sembari sesekali melirik Kyuhyun dan perut besar gurunya itu. Di balik sweeter hangat yang dikenakan Kyuhyun, gerakan-gerakan kecil terkadang terlihat. Kyuhyun menggeliat tidak nyaman sesekali. Ia meletakkan tangannya di atas perut lalu tanpa sadar mengusap perutnya dari atas ke bawah, dan kembali meletakkan tangannya di atas perut.

Guru muda itu tengah serius memeriksa sesuatu di ponselnya, mungkin email atau pesan pendek. Kacamatanya sedikit kendur, Changmin terkekeh melihatnya.

"Saenim?"

"Ya?" Kyuhyun menjawab tanpa berpaling.

"Bolehkah aku menyentuh perutmu?"

Kyuhyun sontak menatap muridnya. Guru muda itu mengerjap, tidak bisa merespon dengan cepat.

"Tidak boleh ya? Tidak apa-apa kok."

"Ah bukan! Bukan! Maaf, kau boleh menyentuhnya. Kemarikan tanganmu."

Changmin dengan senang hati menyerahkan tangannya. Pemuda itu tersenyum lebar, tangan lembut Kyuhyun meraih tangannya dan itu terasa menyenangkan. lalu gurunya itu meletakkan tangan Changmin di atas perutnya. Changmin membiarkan Kyuhyun membimbing tangannya, meski ada rasa seperti setruman kecil menjalar di tubuhnya saat kulit tangannya menyentuh bagian luar perut buncit Kyuhyun yang terlapisi itu.

Changmin tidak tahu, saat itu Kyuhyun merasakan hal yang sama. Kyuhyun duduk bersandar ke belakang, dengan santai ia membawa tangan Changmin mengusap perutnya. Entah kenapa ia justru menyukainya dan bagian bawah tubuhnya serasa merinding saat tangan Changmin berada di atas kulit ketatnya yang terlapisi Sweeter. Untuk sesaat, tidak terjadi apa-apa, hingga Kyuhyun membawa tangan Changmin ke sisi kanan perutnya dan..

Dug!

Changmin terkesiap kaget. Kyuhyun tertawa.

"K-kuat sekali! apa kau mengandung bayi laki-laki, Saenim? Dia pasti akan jadi pemain sepak bola handal nanti di masa depan!" pekik Changmin semangat.

Kyuhyun tertawa lagi. "Memang laki-laki." Jawabnya lembut. Ia kembali menggiring tangan Changmin dan membuat pemuda itu kembali mendelik.

"K-keras sekali? Dan bulat? Apa itu?"

"Ini kepalanya.." Kyuhyun tersenyum, membawa tangan Changmin ke bawah perutnya, tangan besar itu nyaris menyentuh bagian tengah selangkangannya, membuat Changmin dan Kyuhyun sama-sama merinding. Tapi bukan itu tujuan Kyuhyun. Kyuhyun tengah berusaha menunjukkan bulatan lain yang terasa lebih empuk dari kepala bayinya.

"Ini bokongnya. Ia sedang duduk di dalam perutku."

"W-whoaaaa!" Changmin memekik senang. "Bukankah seharusnya posisinya sudah terbalik, Saenim?"

Kyuhyun pun, terus tersenyum karena ini adalah pertama kalinya ia merasa begitu rela seseorang menyentuh bayinya. Dengan bersemangat, Kyuhyun memulai ceritanya.

"Masih ada sebulan lagi. Anak ini masih suka mengubah posisinya. Kadang kepalanya ada disini." Kyuhyun membawa tangan Changmin mengusap bagian kanan perutnya. "Atau kadang disini dan disini. Kadang juga mengarah ke rusukku, dan itu yang paling terasa sakit. Tendangannya juga tidak kalah menyakitkan. Aku harus bolak-balik kamar mandi selama sebulan terakhir. Dia suka sekali menyiksaku." Kyuhyun tertawa-tawa, tidak menampakkan sama sekali ia menyesal memiliki bayinya.

"Andaikan aku ayahnya.." Changmin tiba-tiba berbisik. Kyuhyun mendelik.

"Y-ya, Changmin-ah?"

Changmin mengangkat wajahnya. Wajahnya begitu serius saat ia memandang Kyuhyun. tangannya yang semula berada di bawah tangan Kyuhyun kini berputar menggenggam tangan gurunya itu.

Kyuhyun terpaku, tidak bisa berbuat apa-apa. Ia mematung saat kesunyian itu menelan mereka berdua. Perlahan, wajah Changmin condong ke arahnya. Dan anehnya, ia tidak bisa menyingkir, tidak bisa menolak saat Changmin menangkap bibirnya dalam satu ciuman lembut. Hanya lima detik, setelah itu Changmin melepas diri, tidak ingin menakuti gurunya.

"Aku ingin menjadi ayahnya, Saenim. Kumohon, terima aku." Changmin menggenggam tangan Kyuhyun dengan kedua tangannya. Kyuhyun hanya memandanginya, sesaat terlalu terkejut.

Kyuhyun menarik diri menjauh dari Changmin, dua tangannya memegangi perut seakan berusaha melindungi bayinya.

"Kau begitu muda, Changmin-ah." Wajah Kyuhyun berubah sendu. "Jangan rusak masa depanmu seperti aku merusak masa depanku. Masih banyak jalan cemerlang yang menunggumu di depan sana. Orangtuamu, teman-temanmu.. Kau akan menyesal nantinya."

Changmin menggeleng, yakin. "Aku akan meyakinkan orangtuaku, Kyuhyun-ah! Kalau kau tidak mau sekarang, aku akan menunggumu! Aku akan sukses dulu tapi berjanjilah, jangan menerima lelaki lain sampai aku sukses dan kembali."

Kyuhyun menggeleng, gugup. "Pulanglah, Changmin-ah. Ini sudah sore. Kita tidak ingin gosip lain ikut merusak namamu seperti gosip itu merusak namaku dan nama Yunho-saenim. Cha, pulanglah sebelum malam dingin datang."

Kyuhyun berdiri susah payah untuk mengambilkan jaket Changmin. Pemuda itu menatapnya penuh rasa kecewa. Tapi ia menurut, menerima jaketnya dan mengenakannya. Ia mengangkat tasnya, sekali lagi berpaling pada Kyuhyun sebelum ia keluar.

"Aku tetap akan menunggumu, Saenim..."

Blam.

Pintu itu tertutup. Kyuhyun terpaku di dalam ruangannya.

.

.

.

Tbc


	4. Chapter 4

Kyuhyun tengah berbaring miring di atas tempat tidurnya yang kecil sembari mengusapi perutnya saat suara ketukan di pintu itu terdengar. Pemuda itu menghentikan gerak tangannya tepat di tengah perutnya yang besar, ia terdiam dan mendengarkan dengan lebih seksama. Bermaksud untuk memastikan kalau-kalau ia baru saja salah mendengar. Dan... suara ketukan itu terdengar kembali.

"Kyuhyun-ah? Buka pintunya."

Kyuhyun menghela nafas dan bangun dari tidurnya. Bahkan tanpa perlu memanggil, ia tahu bahwa Yunho lah yang pasti tengah berdiri di depan hunian kecil miliknya ini. tidak ada lagi orang lain yang akan mengunjunginya di tengah malam seperti ini kecuali Yunho, dan Kyuhyun tidak memiliki pilihan lain kecuali untuk membukakan pintu ruangannya yang tepat mengarah ke halaman sekolah, entah untuk keberapa kalinya minggu ini.

"Kyuhyun-ah." Senyum lebar Yunho menyambutnya, namun sekilas saja, Kyuhyun tahu pria berusia tiga puluhan itu tengah mabuk.

"Yunho-sshi? Ada apa... malam-malam begini?"

Kyuhyun menyingkir, memberi ruang bagi Yunho untuk menyelinap masuk setelah menutup pintu.

Yunho terkekeh, lalu duduk tanpa diperintah di atas tempat tidur Kyuhyun. "Aku ingin mengunjungi calon istriku, apa itu hal yang buruk?"

Kyuhyun melotot mendengarnya. "Kau sedang mabuk, Yunho-sshi." _dan aku tidak ingin meladenimu_. Rasanya Kyuhyun ingin sekali mengatakan itu. "Apa aku perlu menelpon Hyunjoon untuk menjemputmu?" Kyuhyun bahkan sudah hafal dengan orang-orang yang bekerja pada Yunho. Bukan sekali dua kali Yunho datang padanya dalam keadaan mabuk, dan rasanya semua orang terdekat pria ini pasti sudah menganggap Kyuhyun sebagai simpanannya.

"Kemarilah Kyuhyun-ah." Yunho mengulurkan tangannya, pria itu duduk sedikit bersandar ke belakang dengan mata tertutup. Saat Kyuhyun tidak menuruti ucapannya, ia membuka matanya dan membentak. "Kemari Kyuhyun-ah!"

Kyuhyun berjengit, terdiam sesaat sebelum refleks menurut, duduk di sisi Yunho. Pria ini tengah mabuk, dan Kyuhyun tidak ingin memancing amarahnya. Tapi di sisi lain, ia juga sedikit enggan duduk berdekatan dengan Yunho. Terlebih sebelum sempat bokongnya menyentuh tempat tidur, Yunho menarik Kyuhyun ke atas pangkuannya. Kyuhyun berusaha melepaskan diri..

"Y-Yunho-sshi." Tapi tidak, tangan Yunho melingkar terlalu kuat di pinggangnya.

"Diamlah sebentar Kyuhyun."

Kyuhyun ingin diam, namun posisi itu terlalu canggung baginya. Ditambah lagi Yunho menyelipkan wajahnya ke ceruk leher Kyuhyun dan mulai menghisap dengan kasar.

"Aku baru saja bercerai dengan istriku." Kyuhyun mendelik, untuk kedua kalinya. "Siang tadi. Dan sekarang, aku sudah bebas Kyuhyun-ah. Kau tidak perlu memikirkan omongan orang-orang tentang kita."

Yunho menatap Kyuhyun lembut, mata sayu dan pipinya merah. Di balik wajah mabuk itu Kyuhyun dapat melihat keseriusan, namun tidak. sejak kapan ada 'kita' di antara mereka? Yunho selalu datang padanya untuk mendapatkan pelampiasan seksual, dan Kyuhyun melayaninya, selayaknya ia memiliki kebutuhan seksualnya sendiri. Tidak pernah ada sesuatu yang lebih di antara mereka dan Kyuhyun menyukai keadaan itu lebih baik daripada ini.

"T-Tapi Yunho-sshi—"

"Sssh," Yunho menahan jarinya di depan bibir Kyuhyun, lalu dengan berani ia menarik wajah Kyuhyun, mengecup bibir pucat itu dengan lembut. "Kita mulai dari awal, Kyuhyun-ah. Kau selalu mengelak dari tawaranku untuk mengadopsi bayi ini. aku tau karena kau tidak ingin berpisah darinya." Yunho menurunkan tangannya, mengusap lembut perut buncit Kyuhyun sementara pemuda di atas pangkuannya menunduk, tampak antara berpikir atau berusaha mengelak dari situasi canggung itu.

"Dan sekarang, aku akan memberi tawaran yang baru." Kali ini jari Yunho bermain dengan rambut Kyuhyun. "Menikahlah denganku. Masa depannya akan terjamin dengan menjadi anak sahku, dan kau pun tidak harus berpisah dengannya."

Kyuhyun menelan ludahnya, matanya melebar untuk kesekian kalinya. Ini bukan lamaran yang pernah diimpikannya, atau pernah dibayangkannya. Semua ini begitu tiba-tiba, janggal dan canggung.

"T-tapi, Yunho-sshi ini terlalu—" _aneh? Canggung? Terburu-buru?_

"Mulai sekarang kau harus panggil aku hyung, atau yeobo, hm. Kau hanya punya dua pilihan itu Kyuhyun-ah, menikah denganku dan kau tidak perlu berpisah dengan bayi ini, atau kau bisa pergi dengan meninggalkan bayi ini di bawah asuhanku. Tentu kau tidak ingin kehidupannya bertambah malang dengan seorang ibu yang memaksakan diri untuk merawatnya sementara... kau tidak mampu."

Kyuhyun menggigit bibirnya.

"Ayolah sayang, kau tahu tidak akan ada laki-laki lain yang akan menawarkan hal ini padamu. Kyuhyun-ah." Yunho menarik wajah Kyuhyun, merasa senang melihat kebimbangan mengawang di wajah putih itu. "Ayolah, terima aku." Kyuhyun menatapnya sesaat, dan tatapan penuh keraguan itu justru membuat Yunho semakin berani. Yunho menggeser posisinya, ia membaringkan Kyuhyun di atas tempat tidur sementara ia bergerak ke atas, menggerayangi tubuh itu dari ceruk lehernya.

"H-Hyung..."

Yunho menyeringai. "Benar chagi, panggil aku hyung."

"E-eengh..." Kyuhyun berusaha menyingkirkan kepala Yunho dari lehernya, namun gerakan lembut yang menuntut itu justru tidak kuasa dihalaunya.

Yunho mengusap paha Kyuhyun, menarik perlahan celana karet yang digunakannya dan melebarkan kedua kaki pemuda itu. "Aku akan melakukannya dengan lembut, chagi."

* * *

Full chapter posted on group :D


End file.
